why?
by kooksandwally4eva
Summary: this is my first story so plz no really harsh critisism enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Why? A TMNT Story**

**disclaimer:I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

The turtles were on the roof looking down at the streets well one of them was Leo who was looking at the streets.  
>Mikey of course was looking at his brothers finding a way to make them smile since most was ethier not having an expression,scowling,or frowning he didnt like these exspressions cause he thought they were too deppressing Mikey saw or what he thought he saw was Raph smiling at him but he thought it was his imagination.<br>Mikey`s brothers always underestimate how smart he was but also being the youngest and his brothers liking to be in charge and he wasn`t very good at the being in charge thing so it was perfect for him.  
>Though once in a while he wished his brothers would notice he was smart like how he memorized his brothers strengths and weaknesses..<br>Raph had the strength but was hotheaded and always rushed into a fight,Donnie was smart but analysed too much making everything he does complicated.  
>Leo was good with tactics and planning but he doesn't in force them and everything gets out of for hand. Mikey he had agility and flexibility but he never wanted to see the bad things so he stayed happy-go-lucky all the time which normally ended with Raph hitting him up side the head.<br>Mikey loved his family and his friends but to often they get taken or hurt and even though they don't know it he normally blames himself.

Raph noticed Mikey looking around at them and while he stared at Leo,Raph smiled at him making sure he didn't see then decided to just look up at the stars.  
>He wondered what secrets they held and what was running through his youngest brothers mind at the time even though loving being outside he was really wanting some action.<br>But he sat there Mikey knew his brothers weakest and strongest points Raph also memorized thier fears His was cockroaches but what his brothers didn't know about that is that wasnt his biggest fear that is his brothers hating him and never wanting to see him agian,Donnie`s is their friend April thinking he was a freak that and germs all germs.  
>Leos was losing us and being the reason although he's wouldn't be it would either be natural causes or the `s is the dark manly because he's afraid that they would be attacked and he'd be left alone.<br>Raph was sick and tire of sitting around he wanted a fight but he also didn't want another stupid argument with Leo that would make Mikey cry and since no one knows how to calm him but Raph he wasnt feeling up to it.  
>So he sat and kept contemplating the situation and still what was running through his brothers minds.<p>

Donnie was looking at the screen of his new invention that could track any attacks or was the third oldest after Leo and Raph while Mikey was his younger brother. He noticed Raph smiling at Mikey when he wasnt looking and then thinking of what he could be in his thought, probably fighting.  
>Unlike his brothers he didn't know a lot about the others he liked staying away so he wouldn't get hurt if he lost them actually that was the old him but he still didn't know as much about them but knew more than he used to.<br>He used to be the shut in but now he knew their favorite things Mikey loves pranks and video games and Raph likes training,fighting,motorcycles,and comic Leo liked meditating,training,and a show that only he liked called space saw all the deppressing faces noone really knew why but he was sad just like the others.

Leo was looking down at the street he never did trust the idea of Donnies new inventions,he was the oldest out of the brothers he is also the leader so he had to keep them in line.  
>Leo out of his brothers knew most about them but he always like the weapons to him they were interesteing espcailly how they used used sais and also loved his throwing stars.<br>Donnie used a bo staff which if you press a button had a knife at the end and his used nunchucks one which had a curved knife which was almost like a syth and its chain would throw out long then shorten into nunchucks again.  
>Him,He had a pair of twin katanas which was good for speed and loves his brothers but sometimes he notices how one of his brothers always fight against him, went against him and argued with his orders and thoughts on subjects cause Raph hated being told what to do unless by sensei splinter,aka their father,whom they loved and respected more than anyone in their lives.<p>

All the turtles were brought out of their thoughts by a loud BEEPing which was coming from Donnie`s new invention it was telling them to go between south maple street and fringe road they got their it was the Purple dragons again. This time they picked on someone the turtles was their friend April's father again,why did they always pick on him,cause he was a very easy target scared of he saw this Raph got angry and he knocked one of the Dragons right out instantly,they weren't the hardest of targets,Leo just hit his forehead with his hand and told the Dragons to back off,but of course,their gang leader,mostly known as Fong,decided to attack Mikey at first Mikey fought easily but then Fong picked up a pipe of they ground and started swinging at Mikey once it hit Mikey head he started to cry that's when things got bad for Fong.

Raph saw Mikey crying and his brothers were fighting other Dragons,three against Leo and two against finished his fight quickly and set towards Mikey and he got there when Fong was about to beat Mikey on the head agian that is intill Raph swifted in front of Mikey blocking the hit and punching Fong out. After seeing that the others ran away as fast as they could.

**~Back at the Lair~**

"That was so ..."started Raph not knowing what the right word was.

"Infuriating Raph,the word you're looking for is infuriating."Donnie put in annoying Raph even more than he already was.

"Hey Raph "Mikey started scared what the response would be due to his older brother being angry at the time.

"Whats up Mikey?"That wasn`t the response Mikey expected to get from his hot-headed older brother.

"Thanks for taking Fong out for me."He waited for the response but all he got was a smile that he rarely would see and it wasnt just im who noticed.

"What are you so happy about Raphael?" Their sensei asked curious to see his forever scowling son.

"Just the fact that i saved Mikey and received a thanks even though he didn't need to give me one."Raph respnded

"Oh well what did you save young Michelangelo from?"

"You see we were fighting the Purple Dragons and Mikey was fighting Fong and Fong picked up a pipe started swinging it around hitting Mikey on the head knocking his weapons out of his hand and was about to beat him i stepped in blocked the pipe and knocked Fong out."Raph explaned but the response was strange to him and it wasn`t from sensei.

"You were watching me fight during your fight...why?"Mikey asked shocked

"Why are you talking like your surprised i always do it same same goes for Leo and Donnies fights ."Raph said so casually that it ended with just silent and blank and confused expressions on his brothers faces.

After about a minute of silence Splinter went into the dojo with headed into his lab to see what new inventions he could layed on the couch reading comic while sitting on the floor by Raph,Mikey started up his favorite video game.


	2. Chapter 2

**The dojo**

Leo and Spliner where sitting on the floor in silence when Splinter broke the silence.

"Leonardo it seems we have seen something in Raphael we haven`t seen before."

"Yeah who knew he watched our fights.I wonder why he does it it doesn`t seem like him."

"Leonardo one does not know what is someones reasons to do something with oot asking the reason."just ask Leo was about to say "thank you" Mikey yelled since he lost to his game.

"Thank you Sensei."Leo then stood up and bowed to his father and walked out to the living room with raph and mikey.

**The living room**

Leo walked in to the room and looked around there was the couch which Raph was laying on top of ,The t.v which Mikey was useing to play videogames,by the entrance was the videogames Raph likes,the entrance to the kitchen and on the oppisite end was the entrance Donnies lab and on another end was the stairs that lead to the walked over to where Raph and Mikey looked up to see Leo looking down at him.

"Leo are you ok?"

"Yeah i just need to ask you a question Raph and i don`t think im the only one who wants to know the answer."

"If your not the only one then lets call out Donnie shall we,Mikey you wanna do the honours?"

"OK...DOOOONNNNNNNNIIIIEEEE!"

After about two secounds Donnie came running out of his lab.

"WHAT WHOSE HURT!"Donnie was breathing heavy and also confused cause as soon as he finished Raph, Mikey were laughing was the first to come back from laughing and loked at Donnie who looked super angry.

"Donnie noones hurt i just thought you would like to hear the answer to a question i have for Raph."

"Oh...ok"

"So Leo whats your big question that everyone wants to hear?"

"When we came back from the fight and Sensei asked why you were happy and Mikey asked if you watched his fights and you said you watch all our fights..."Leo paused to see if raph understood.

"Yeah and.."

"Why do you watch us fight?what drives you to feel the need todo so?"

Raph then started to chuckle before he answered "I watch you fight so that if any of you guys dazed and about to be attacked like Mikey was tonight i can help make sure we all get home safe."

all any of the other three could say was "oh" and then Raph continued.

"My drive to do it is you rmy brothers and if you guys ain`t here i got nobody but sensei and sensei would be to sad to do anything."

"What about April?"Mikey asked

"She`d stop visiting same with Cassie."

Everyone looked at Raph surprised at his after gettting what Raph said straight he started to snapped Leo and Donnie out of thier thoughts as Raph soon started to calm Mikey down the only way it works (soothing words and rocking him back and forth while holding him close).After he had calmed down Master Splinter walked in telling them they should get some obliged except Donnie who wanted to stay up and work on his invention some more but just he was heading there Raph flipped over his shoulder and brought him back to his room and flopped him on his bed then headed to his room so did everyone hour or two later Splinter chcked in the rooms to make sure everyone was asleep and ok then headed to his room to `s room was alot like the dojo except smaller and doesn`t have a tree in the middle of it or the he had two wardrobes one for bostaffs for Donnie and one for the Katana`s that are for he had two shelves one for the nunchucks and the other for the was a mat in the middle of the floor which is where he had a pillow and put his staff above his door then went to his mat lied down and went to sleep.


End file.
